Nikkō Shiba
| birthday = | age = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | eyes = | hair = | unusual features = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Shiseiten, Gotei 13, Philosophers | occupation = | previous occupation = 5th Division Captain | team = | previous team = 5th Division | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = | marital status = | education = | family = Nasu Shiba (Older Brother) Yūyami Shiba (Younger Brother) | clan = Shiba Clan | status = Deceased | shikai = Gàomì | bankai = Not Revealed }} :The sharp mind that works behind the scenes... - Kenji-Taichō Nikkō Shiba (日光, Shiba Nikkō, lit. Daylight Shiba) was the first Captain of the 5th Division in the Gotei 13, a shrewd strategist, as well as a member of the Shiseiten's Fourth Generation. Character Outline Nikkō appears as an old man with long silver hair and sharp red eyes behind his circular framed glasses, with a small jagged scar running down his right eye. His hair was roughly shoulder-length and quite thick. He was known for his trademark grin which frightened many who met him, though this belied a gentler nature he showed almost everyone he encountered. Despite his age, he retained his impressive physique up until his death and was described as an active man. Whenever called by Kenji or Meian, he has shown himself to be wearing an average Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls), though as opposed to the all black-coloration sported by the great majority of Shinigami, Nikkō's is white with a delicate rope belt tied tightly around his waist which holds his zanpakutō. He hasn't changed much since his younger years, only becoming more mature in appearance and facial features, as he was always lean-built and in possession of white-colored hair that reached his shoulders. Nikkō was described as the nicest guy you could hope to meet. He was kind, quick with a joke that never went too far and helpful to others; often at the expense of his own free time and hectic schedule. He had a special place in his heart for all the local children, with them affectionately referring to him as Grandpa. He rarely lost his temper, preferring to work things through peacefully and quietly, with Kenji comparing him to Naibu Shizuka. But by no means was he a pacifist. He relished in combat, both on the battlefield and off it where his keen mind and analytical ability, coupled with his almost flawless strategical adaptation made for an incredible combination that made him invaluable to the newly formed and those who led it. Background :Main Article - Glimpse through Time arc. Powers & Abilities : While not as large as Nasu's, Nikkō was considered the equal of Yūyami's strength and had a large volume of spiritual energy, which in later years, put him on a level expected of a Captain. Genius Intellect: Nikkō was a natural intellectual and openly regarded as the finest mind of his generation. He was the man responsible for the planning of the actions he and The Philosophers carried out and was more than fit to juggle multiple plans and strategies at the same time without trouble on his part, while making it look easy. Kidō Master: Nikkō's skill in Kidō was incredible impressive, to the point that he didn't require incantations to utilize high-level spells. He showed himself fit to utilize multiple binding spells in rapid succession while battling the embodied Hakyoku without much effort. Enhanced Speed: While not actually shown utilizing Shunpo, Nikkō's base speed and reflexes were enough for him to keep pace with his brother Yūyami. Zanpakutō Gàomì (告密, Informer) is the name of Nikkō's zanpakutō. The weapon itself takes the appearance of a harmless wooden cane that Nikkō uses as a hawthorn staff of sorts, to poke his descendants when they ignore him, or as a walking stick. The staff is quite durable, which Kenji describes as feeling like a sword when it was pointed centimeters from his face during their initial sparring session. *' :' Gàomì is released with the command Observe Thine Eyes. When uttered, the cane shape of Gàomì remains the same, with nothing outward about Nikkō's appearance changing at all. :Shikai Special Ability: The ability Gàomì offers is mental telepathy over a vast range. This fits with his like of strategic planning and analytical observation, as he can essentially command an entire army using though alone, commanding instantly and efficiently and in the blink of an eye. Before this power takes effect, however, Nikkō must have first placed a small seal on the person, usually before a battle begins; so the telepathy cannot be overheard by the enemy. : Not yet Revealed. Behind the Scenes Navigation Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Shiba Clan